What Would Have Happened If Nothing Of This Had Ever Happened?
by IAmRebecaLopez
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Que habría pasado si nada de lo que conocemos hubiese pasado? Esta es la historia de Regina pero también es la historia de Emma y la de todos los personajes de Once Upon A Time pero no es como la conocemos. Un simple cambio en el pasado va a cambiar todo.</html>


**Esta es una prueba para una historia que tengo pensada que se titula "What Would Have Happened if Nothing of This Had Ever Happened?" que significa "¿Qué hubiera pasado si nada de esto hubiese pasado?" Simplemente es la Introducción a lo que podría ser un universo completamente distinto al ****que**** conocemos actualmente en OUAT y todo cambiando un simple detalle al principio. Esto es el llamado efecto ****mariposeo**** que todos conocemos (si no lo conocéis, el efecto mariposa trata de que ****con un simple aleteo de una mariposa se puede originar un tornado en la otra punta del mundo o en este caso, con un simple hecho diferente, absolutamente todos lo relacionado con los personajes va a cambiar). Os dejo aquí la nitro que es prácticamente todo lo que ya hemos visto en la serie. No subiré primer capítulo hasta Enero o Diciembre. Contadme que os parece en Reviews.**

INTRODUCCIÓN

Érase una vez un lugar muy lejano cerca del mar en el que se extendía un frondoso bosque. Todas aquellas tierras estaban gobernadas por distintos reinos unidos entre ellos por la paz y la amistad. Desde lo lejos parecía un lugar tranquilo y feliz pero si te adentrabas en sus muros, en los rincones mas oscuros de sus bosques podías encontrar algo que realmente reinaba allí por todo lo alto: magia. Criaturas mágicas vivían felices entre las copas de los árboles y en distintas casitas en los poblados más cercanos. Entre ellas estaban hadas, enanos, magos, brujos, sirenas, sombrereros pero sobre todo había uno que destacaba entre ellos, el llamado Ser Oscuro. Esta criatura mágica no era como las demás, es decir, no era bondadosa ni amable, nada generosa y menos agradable. Se decía que en un momento fue un humano como todos nosotros pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo y además, es otra historia diferente a la que os quiero contar yo hoy.

El Ser Oscuro extendió su magia junto al pánico por todo el reino y sus islas, toda la gente estaba a su merced y él, al no ser el esclavo de nadie puesto a que poseía su propia daga, se aprovechaba de ella para intentar un propósito del que perdió la esperanza hacía cien años al menos. Con el paso del tiempo, el Ser Oscuro enseñó a diversas personas que no le tenían miedo el arte de la magia pero solo aquellas que realmente tuviesen el don podrían controlarla. Quizás la primera de ellas fue una joven molinera que aspiraba a algo más que ser una simple molinera. Junto a su ayuda y paciencia consiguió hacer brotar su magia y convirtió un gran fajo de paja en oro. Le resultaba muy fácil controlar la magia y con el tiempo y ganas de venganza, fue la esposa de un príncipe real. Tras casarse mostró su magia a todos los súbditos y estos la temieron más que habían temido nunca al Ser Oscuro. La joven molinera, ahora convertida en princesa de un reino que con el tiempo desaparecería, sembró su mandato y tuvo una hija. El pequeño bebé no era como su madre sino que era puro y no tenía un corazón vanidoso. Al crecer, la niña se convirtió en la viva imagen de su madre excepto por su alegría y sonrisa, pero cada día su viveza, se veía interrumpida por la magia de su madre. Ella odiaba la magia más que nadie en el mundo, creía que un mundo sin magia sería lo mejor por eso cada vez que su madre la usaba contra ella le recordaba que al final pagaría las consecuencias por su uso. Y tanto que las pagó, años después, cuando todo estuvo ya completamente liado, la vieja molinera fue arrojada por un espejo del que jamás regresaría. Sigamos con nuestra pequeña niña, ahora ya no tan pequeña al cumplir los dieciséis años. La joven encontró a su amor allí en la villa en la que vivían. Él era el chico de los establos, alguien que su madre nunca aprobaría ya que quería que fuera una gran reina, y Regina, así era como se llamaba la joven, estaba completamente enamorada de él. Casi todas las tardes se escapaban a una pradera cercana de la casa en la que pasaban las horas hasta el anochecer fingiendo que tomaban clases de montar a caballo cuando en realidad se confesaban su amor el uno al otro. Una de aquellas tardes, en la que habían preparado una merienda temprana, un veloz caballo cruzó cerca de ellos dos. Sobre los lomos de este se encontraba una niña pidiendo ayuda. Regina montó sobre su caballo y fue en su rescate, que se realizó satisfactoriamente. La pequeña niña, asustada, abrazó a Regina y la recompensó con su nombre, el cual era Snow White. Las dos chicas se hicieron grandes amigas pero todo terminó unas horas más tarde, cuando el padre de la niña, un importante rey, apareció en su casa y propuso matrimonio a la joven. Tuvo que aceptar sin decir una palabra porque era lo correcto según su madre. Tras esta dura escena, Regina corrió a por Daniel y decidió marcharse con él para que nada de esto se hiciera realidad. Creía que todo se trataba de un horrible sueño. Al escapar, Snow White la descubrió y aun habiendo prometido que el secreto moriría con ella, se lo contó a la madre, Cora, y ella tomó cartas en el asunto. Se alzó en los establo y sacó el corazón del pecho de Daniel para luego estrujarlo entre sus dedos. El cuerpo inerte de Daniel cayó al suelo y algo mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca había sentido se desencadenó en Regina. Fue su madre la que mató a Daniel pero la verdadera culpable había sido Snow White y la pequeña debía pagar. Pasó un tiempo en el que Regina ya era Reina y Snow White se había convertido en una muchachita de casi quince años. La Reina había comenzado ya hacía un tiempo a planear el movimiento perfecto para vengarse de la niña y lo tenía todo en su punto de ataque, bueno, casi todo, solo le faltaba una cosa: magia.

Regina salió a buscar algo mágico puesto a que la única cosa mágica que conocía era su madre y en ese momento no se encontraba con ella. Tras un largo viaje yendo de casa en casa y poblado en poblado, oyó el nombre de Rumplestiltskin y lo intentó pronunciar bien. En menos de veinte segundos un hombrecillo con piel escamosa y ropajes nobles apareció en el claro del bosque y se presentó con una reverencia. Rumplestiltskin, también llamado el Ser Oscuro preguntó a la joven sobre su llamada y esta le contestó que quería aprender magia y así fue. Tras mucho tiempo de aprendizaje y paciencia consiguió dominar gran parte de la magia pero le faltaba algo, la fuerza que tenía su madre para arrancar los corazones y estrujarlos sin piedad. Ella no podía matar a una persona inocente por lo que dejó su plan atrás y se limitó a ser de nuevo, la sombra del Rey. Una noche en la que creyó que su vida no tenía más sentido, conoció a un hada muy vivaracha que estaba dispuesta a jugarse sus halas por cualquier cosa. Tink le dio esperanzas y le mostró que su futuro podía ser muy feliz, pues su amor verdadero la estaba esperando. El hadita la condujo hasta él pero en el momento en el que Regina iba a pasar la puerta de la llena taberna, el miedo la invadió y desechó su posibilidad de ser feliz. Algunos años después, un genio apareció por los muros del castillo y conoció la belleza de Regina debido a que ella se dejó conocer para más tarde utilizarlo. Cuando el genio hubo caído por completo en la trampa, esta lo convenció para matar al Rey, pues su venganza seguía en pie, y este lo hizo. Tras haber cumplido su orden, convirtió al pequeño genio en un espejo mágico que la seguiría allí adonde fuese. Tras la muerte el Rey, el reino se tornó de luto así como Snow y Regina. La niña, ahora huérfana salvo por su madrastra, tras saber que realmente Regina quería matarla por haber contado un secreto tantos años atrás, escapó del castillo y conoció a un grupo de siete enanos que la ayudaron e instruyeron en la batalla. Regina pasó los dos siguientes años buscándola por cada rincón del reino y Snow trataba de escapar mientras conocía a gente. Entre toda esta gente, conoció a un príncipe al que ella llamaba Charming del que se enamoró profundamente y él también lo hizo. Juntos combatieron por el reino contra Regina, a la que en esos momentos llamaban la Reina Malvada. Regina, por el otro lado, se veía a ella misma como la víctima en todo el asunto y gracias a que poseía el don de la magia, consiguió, con ayuda de Maléfica, una forma de conseguir que Snow White muriera. Envenenó una manzana y se la hizo toman a Snow, la cual cayó en un profundo sueño. Regina pasó los días que Snow yacía dormida con una gran satisfacción, pero en el momento en el que se enteró que Snow había despertado y que además se iba a casar con un príncipe, enfureció de nuevo. Entonces se le ocurrió la idea más prodigiosa de todas. Iba a recuperar la Maldición Oscura para usarla en su bien. La Maldición Oscura iba a llevar a todos aquellos que ella no soportaba a un lugar donde los finales felices no existieran. Consiguió los ingredientes para su maldición y el día de la boda de Snow y Charming, fue al castillo a prevenirles. La maldición llegaría en cualquier momento e iba a acabar con ellos. La Reina Malvada dejó a todos los habitantes del Bosque Encantado muertos de miedo mientras ella se fue con una sonrisa en la boca a su castillo y comenzó a mezclar. Tenía todo preparado para que la maldición funcionase pero fracasó y no sabía por qué. Después de hablar en secreto con Rumplestiltskin descubrió que el corazón que había sacrificado no era el de la que persona que más amaba, la cual era su padre. En ese mismo tiempo, Snow y Charming esperaban una niña y estaban asustados por ella. La niña no podía nacer en un reino maldito así que buscaron una solución. Recurrieron al Ser Oscuro, el que les pidió a cambio de la respuesta el nombre de la niña, se llamaría Emma. No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba Regina pensando en si matar a su padre y conseguir lo que siempre quiso o seguir con su vida tal y como era hasta entonces y aceptarla. Contó lo que ocurría a su padre y este la alentó a seguir con la vida, a encontrar la felicidad de otro modo pero Regina no estaba segura. Pensó y pensó durante horas sobre que hacer, tenía lanzar la maldición pero no podía matar a su padre lo cual la llevó a un plan mucho más interesante que el anterior.

Regina deshizo todos sus planes sobre la maldición, luego comenzó a desarrollar su nuevo plan. Esperaría hasta que la bebé naciera y entonces lanzaría una maldición que parase el tiempo y borrara las memoria de todo el reino en la que jamás recordarían que la princesa hubiese nacido. Raptaría a la bebé y la cuidaría como si fuera su hija, implantando en ella el odio hacia el reino y el arte la magia. Cada noche le contaría un cuento y la querría más que a su propia vida. Esa era su manera de encontrar la felicidad pero, realmente, nunca sería capaz de encontrarla de esa forma puesto a que la niña siempre encontraría el camino de vuelta a casa.


End file.
